A technique known in the Electronic Packaging industry as "Tape Automated Bonding" (or "TAB") has extended the performance of electronic integrated circuits dramatically because it permitted, for the first time, a way to control impedance that resulted from the previous bonding techniques, and also, it reduced substantially the electrical "noise" that resulted from the previous bonding techniques.
This TAB technology has been somewhat of an industry standard for several years now. Nevertheless, at least a brief description of what it involves appears advisable to permit a clear and a full understanding of the improvement that is provided by the present invention.